Talk:Emily Young/@comment-90.212.13.81-20120609190403/@comment-195.146.230.187-20120725095755
Vapid: Offering nothing that is stimulating or chalenging. Just thought i might put that out there :) I just want to say that it WASN'T sam's fault. He couldn't control it! saying that he didd it on purpose is just STUPID! He loved her with all his heart, and he would never have done it to her on purpose. Also Sam did not EVER want to hurt Leah in any way, he couldn't control the imprint. Those of you way that Stephanie Meyer is anti-femanist you are completely wrong. She knows the true meaning of love, which most people clearly DON'T. And the pack aren't Sam's DRINKING BUDDIES!!! Are you insane!!!!!!!!!! They are his family practically, to him and Emily! Emily cooks for them, yes, but she isn't their slave like most people are trying to make it seem like! She looks after her family by cooking for them, and sometimes lending them clothes, but if you had a wonderful family like that who LOVE eachother, wouldn't you do the same? And Stephanie Meyer dosen't want to make us hate Leah, she wants us to do the oposite! For 1 book she paints her out as angry. In Breaking Dawn she shows us the reason behind it, which there are quite a few of. 1) The imprint. Though Sam never meant to hurt her at all, he couldn't help imprinting on her cousin. and for those of you who say that Sam is marrying his cousin and that is sick, you need to use about 0.1 percent of your brain to work it out. Emily is LEAH'S cousin, and since Emily is married to Sam, on the family tree it looks like they are all cousins, but they aren't. 2) She thinks that she can't have children. Because her cycle stopped when she phased for the first time, she thinks that she is infertile. So she can't ever have a proper family that she wants. 3) She thinks that she is a freak. If you were the first girl shape-shifter in the history of La Push wouldn't you? All the time, she notices that she is different from her family and everyone around her. 4) Pity. Everyone is always being ultra-causcious around her, and that is enough to make ANYONE mad. They are always pitying her, and that makes her mad because for one reason, she dosen't want to make anyone upset. 5) Sam. She still loves him, and she has to hear his thoughts about Emily, and how much he loves her, and though she wants him to be happy because she loves him, it makes her really upset. 6) Emily. She was best friends with her, and she knows that she can never be as good friends with her as she was before because of the imprint. Now, if that isn't enough to make anyone a bit moody, what is? And she is coping extremely well with Sam and Emily, all things considered. Sam kissing Emily's scars is NOT sick. He is doing that because he can never forgive himself for what happened to her, and even though he shouldn't, he blames himself. He also does it to show that he loves her completely. Emily is NOT a whore!!!! She couldn't fight the imprint, and she hates herself for hurting her cousin, so stop bashing her! So I personally think S.Meyer is one of the best writers, and we can hope for another book. If she does release another one, I hope we can be less critical.